Lost In Love
by anjieslyfox
Summary: Harry Potter goes to the Ministry to save Sirius. Severus Snape thanks him. Mostly OOTP. OOC Snape. Slight child abuse. Happy ending for all.
1. Thank You, Harry

Wildly, Bellatrix Lestrange ran through the Ministry of Magic screaming, "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!"

A young man, with unruly jet black hair, round glasses, and a lightning shaped scar across his forehead, chased after her. Anger was on his face and he was determined. Waving his wand at the woman he screamed, "CRUCIO!" for the first time in his life.

Bellatrix crumbled to the floor, screaming and withering in pain as Harry Potter stood over her, keeping the Unforgivable on her. That was when he heard a voice in his head. Telling him to kill the woman. Harry turned around, releasing Bellatrix, to face Lord Voldemort.

The three of them didn't notice that Ginny Weasley, followed by Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore. Just as Bellatrix was about to cast a body bind at Harry, Ginny waved her wand and the woman was stunned.

The six watched as Harry stared daggers at Voldemort. He drew his wand and began attacking him, not stopping. Voldemort, quick with his hands, awakened Bellatrix. She stood up and began fighting with Ginny. Soon, Bellatrix tried casting the killing curse at her when Molly jumped in and yelled, "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!,"

Ginny was taken in the arms of her father as they watched Mrs. Weasley fight with the crazed woman. Bellatrix fell to the floor dead, a few seconds before Harry and Voldemort were locked, once again, in that strange spell from the year before.

"Back down, Harry," hissed Voldemort. "You cannot win against me."

"Think again, Tom," Harry said, full of delight that Lestrange was finally dead. "I will beat you. And today is that day."

Suddenly, the fireplace behind Dumbledore erupted in green flames. A tall man with a hooked nose, pale skin, and black hair that fell in curtains about his face, walked out.

"I see my most faithful follower has returned," said the Dark Lord. "Severus, be a dear and get rid of that filth."

Severus Snape walked up and stood beside Dumbledore. He smirked at the Dark Lord. Dumbledore rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder as Severus smirked up at his old master.

"YOU TRAITOR! I WILL KILL YOU," screamed Voldemort as more and more people popped into the atrium. They all stopped when the saw You-Know-Who.

With Voldemort distracted, Harry swiftly casted the killing curse and the Dark Lord fell to the floor, dead. Harry fell to his knees, happy that it was all over and he could start living a normal life. Voldemort was dead and gone. True, he lost his Godfather, but he still had friends and people he considered family.

Severus and Dumbledore rushed to Harry as he collapsed. Severus searched in his robes and brought out a potion for the young man to drink. Severus looked him in the eyes and said, "Thank you, Harry. Thank you for freeing me of this mad man."

Harry drank the potion offered to him and felt very drowsy. Severus took the boy in his arms and Apperated away to Hogsmead. Severus got Harry into the main doors of Hogwarts when he finally succumbed to sleep. The Potions Master swept Harry into his arms and carried him to the infirmary.

The boy had done everything that no one had been able to do. He not only saved thousands of lives and the wizarding world, but he had freed Severus. When he got him inside and onto a cot, Severus did a quick scan and saw that nothing was wrong with him.

Falling into the chair beside Harry's bed, Severus did the one thing that he had not done in fifteen years. Severus Snape cried. He cried tears of happiness. He was free from Voldemort and he was free from Dumbledore's promise. He had seen to it that the boy survived until the day came for him to vanquish the Dark Lord.


	2. No Longer Potter

A few hours later, Severus was found asleep in the chair, still by Harry's bed. The mask he had worn for so long had been taken off with glee. Dumbledore told everyone to leave him be and got Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny into their own cots where they could rest and heal.

Severus was awoken by a soft cough coming from the bed beside him. He sat up straighter and saw that Harry Potter was now awake.

"Why are you here, Professor?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be out celebrating with everyone else?"

"Not while you cannot celebrate, Harry," Severus whispered.

"Why are you no longer calling me '_Potter'_?"

"Because I do not need to hide behind my mask anymore," Severus started. "Let me explain a few things to you. I know they will be hard to believe at first, but you must listen. If you doubt anything, you can ask Remus of them. He knows.

"First off, I apologize for the way I have treated you these last five years. You look uncannily like your father, except for your eyes. You mother, Lily, and I were best friends since before we came to Hogwarts. Your aunt hated me. She thought I was taking her little sister away from her. Lily and I, though sorted into different houses, were the best of friends at school. Until my fifth year. As you know what happened I shouldn't explain why. I went to her to apologize, but she refused to be friends with me anymore.

"When you arrived, I hated you for being just because of who your father was. I was tortured by James Potter, and he did it just for fun. I kept to myself at school and applied myself to my studies. Yes, I enjoyed learning about the dark arts. But Potions was my favorite subject. That is why I became a Potions Master. After a few years, news of your parents' marriage reached my ears and my heart had turned to stone that I would never see my best friend again."

Severus took a long breath, and continued, "I wish I would have been invited. All I ever wanted was for Lily to be happy, and if James Potter made her happy, then who was I to stop it? When I finally joined the Dark Lord, I was still in the lower ranks. The only thing that brought me into the inner circle was the prophecy. I was the one who heard of the prophecy about him and you. He went after you and your family. He marked you as his equal.

"I am so sorry. I am the reason you have no parents, and you have no idea how horrible that makes me feel. I wished for so long that I could have taken back what I did. But if I had, Voldemort would not have been defeated. That doesn't relinquish me of my guilt. And I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to kill me right now."

Harry looked at the man. He looked broken and used. Even though, Harry hated him, or had hated him, he would never kill another being as long as he lived.

"After what happened, after I saw you and learned who you really were, inside, you reminded me of Lily. You are so much like Lily. More like her than your father. Your heart and soul is like hers. She died to save you and you would have died to save your friends. I never thought that this day would come. I never thought that I would be alive to see it. Thank you, Harry. For everything."

Severus got up to leave but stopped when he felt and hand on his arm. He looked down at the boy. "Please, sir. Sit, I want to tell you something."

Severus sat down again and waited for Harry to continue. "I know I am not like my father, even though I often found pride when everyone saying that I was. When I saw what he did, he reminded me too much of a bully. I never liked being bullied by my cousin, so why would I ever bully someone else?"

"What do you mean you were bullied by your cousin?"

"After my parents died, and don't blame yourself for this, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. They were, and still somewhat are, horrendous to me. Any small indication of my _abnormality_, as they would say, I was sent to my cupboard under the stairs without food. The cupboard was my room until I got the letter from Hogwarts. Then I was moved to a real bedroom. I never knew anything about the wizarding world, much like my mother. I was interested and found it exciting.

"I was introduced to a new life and for once, in my miserable life, I was happy. I found a home. But then I found that I had to leave it to go home every summer where my aunt and uncle went back to treating me like dirt. I was practically starved every summer. I will be asking Professor Dumbledore if I can leave the Dursley household. So that I won't have to burden them with my presence. I would like it very much if you could somehow help me persuade him."

"Of course, Harry. Anything," Severus said. "I owe you so much. And, if you need a place to stay, though I am sure the Weasley's would love to have you, you are more than welcome to stay with me."

"Thank you, Professor."

"I will go now so that you may get some rest."

Dumbledore found his young potions professor sitting on his sofa in front of a dying fire with a half full glass of firewhiskey. The man was asleep so Dumbledore took the glass from him and took him off to bed. Severus had done so much for this world. The headmaster was happy that one of his brightest pupils and a man whom he thought of as a son, would no longer have to do anything but live his life as he liked. When Dumbledore got the man settled into bed, he stopped at the door frame.

"Good night, my son," he whispered and left Severus to his dreams.

The next morning, Severus awoke to the sound of Poppy yelling at him through the fire. Grumbling and mumbling, an irritated professor crawled out of bed. He was quite unhappy being woken from a very good dream. It's been years since he had a dream like he did that night. He saw a smiling woman with a big pregnant belly and two little children running around with other children. Most of the children had dark colored hair.

"Poppy, you know I would eventually like to get caught up on my sleep," Severus said sarcastically. He was back to his usual snarky self. And then it hit him. Gasping for air, he asked, "Is he really gone?"

"Yes, Severus, now come on. I need your help in the Hospital Wing," said the Mediwitch.

Severus took a quick shower and got dressed in just a pair of black slacks, a white button up, and black socks and shoes. He entered the infirmary ten minutes later to the sounds of a boy screaming in pain. When he got closer, Severus could see that it was the Weasley boy.

"Severus, I don't know what to do," sighed Poppy.

"Stand aside, I will figure out what's wrong with him. Go help the others," Severus whispered. As Poppy disappeared amongst the other students who came back from the Ministry, Severus crept closer to Ron Weasley.

"What….what are you going to do?" Ron asked. His face turned even paler.

"Mr. Weasley, please, I mean you no harm," Severus said.

"Listen to him, Ron," said Harry. "I trust him and you trust me right?"

Ron nodded his head slowly, gritting his teeth in the pain. He laid as still as possible as Severus waved his wand over Ron's body, trying to detect if there was any lasting damage. Severus smiled and said, "You will be just fine, Mr. Weasley. Here is a pain potion and a potion for the tremors. You should be back on your feet in a couple of days."

As Severus was about to hand him a potion, Ron jumped as another painful tremor was sent through his body. He sat the boy up and tipped the vials down his throat before another tremor could go through his body. The doors to the Hospital Wing opened and Molly Weasley ran in.

"Oh Ronnie! Albus just told us what was happening," she said with tears in her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now. Thank you, Professor," Ron said. Severus nodded and Molly turned to him.

"Oh thank you so much, Severus. You save Harry and my little boy," she cried and threw her arms around the surprised Professor.

"It was nothing Molly," Severus whispered as he hugged the emotional woman back.

"Miss Weasley," said Poppy suddenly making them all jump. "You cannot put wait on that foot just yet."

Severus and Molly turned around to see that Ginny was making her way towards them from the other side of the infirmary.

"You would do well to listen to Madam Pomfrey, Miss Weasley," said Severus sternly.

Ginny huffed and puffed as she made her way to Ron's bed and sat on the end of it. "Save it, Professor. I heard what you said last night."

Severus was taken aback and his eyes widened. Ginny laughed. "Don't worry, sir. Your secret is safe with me."

"Very well, Miss Weasley. Let me see that ankle and I might have some cream that will heal it quicker than you can say Gryffindor Rules," Severus chuckled.

He got down on one knee and took Ginny's broken ankle in his hand. "Madam Pomfrey hasn't been able to fix it. I was hit with some weird curse that she said most likely would not allow me to heal from my injuries the magical way."

"Ah, well this cream I created will fix anything," Severus reassured her. He took out a small item from his pocket and quickly enlarged it to his medical bag which was full of every kind of healing potion known to man. He fetched out a small oval shaped container and twisted open the top to reveal a tan colored cream.

Severus applied the cream and Ginny said with a smirk, "Gryffindor Ru-"

Severus laughed quietly. "I told you it would work."

"You think you are so smart," Ginny bantered back and laughed at the appalled look on her brother's face.

The curtain was pulled back to reveal a very much bedheaded Harry. "Some of us were trying to sleep, you know. The laughing doesn't help much."

"Sorry, Harry," Severus said. With that, everyone turned around to stare at the Potions Master. "What? Oh, hello Miss Lovegood. How are you all feeling?"

"Quite well, Professor," said Luna. "I see you finally got rid of that angry Bumbledoongle you had all these years."

Severus stared at Luna as everyone else chuckled quietly. "Angry what?"

"Bumbledoongle. You have had it with you for quite some time," said Luna. "It comes in an attaches itself to you and makes you angry. The longer you have it the harder it is to be rid of it. But the much better you feel after it is gone."

"Well, Professor. I am surprised that you haven't realized that _that_ was the source of all your anger," Harry said.

"Oh, shut up, Potter," scowled Severus.

"Now that is the Potions Master we all know and love," said Ron.

"I see that you are now all well enough to be joking around," Poppy said, appearing at Severus's elbow. "Severus, I need you help with one more patient."

"Ah, Longbottom," whispered Severus.

"No, he's fine. Just asleep after all those tremor potions for the Cruciartice Curse," said Poppy. "It's Miss Granger. She has slipped into something of a coma."

The doors burst open and two very disgruntled people came storming inside.

"I knew it was a mistake sending her here with all these weirdos," yelled the man. "What were we thinking? They said everything would be alright. They said that she would be safe and yet here she is in pain."

"Michel, calm down," said the woman. "We don't know why she is in here."

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry said from the bed. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"Stop, Harry. I told you before, this is not your fault. It is Voldemort's fault," Severus said to the young man. He turned to the Grangers and said, "My name is Severus Snape. I am a professor here at Hogwarts."

"Oh, Professor Snape. Hermione has told me all about you," said the woman. "Margret Granger. And don't worry, it's all good things. She said that you are probably the smartest teacher on staff."

"Well, as the brightest witch of her age, she would know," Severus whispered. "I know you want to take her to a muggle hospital, but there would be nothing they could do for her. She needs to remain here. She is in a magical coma and needs to escape it using magical means. If we were to try the muggle way, she could be lost to us forever."

"Fine," yelled Michel Granger. "But the minute she is better, we are taking her away from this horrid place."

The couple left abruptly. What surprised Severus even more is the fact that they didn't even want to see their daughter. '_Odd_,' thought Severus.

"Severus Snape! How dare you lie to her parents," Poppy said. "You know very well that there is no such thing as a magical coma."

"Yes, Poppy, I know. But they don't, and it better stay that way," Severus said. "We can't lose our brightest pupil, now can we?"

"You did that on purpose. You lied to them to buy some time," Harry said.

"I did, Harry. Now when you are all well, you need to convince Mr. and Mrs. Granger that this is where Hermione belongs," Severus explained. "But I feel as if there is something more going on that we are unaware of."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, but I will find out," Severus whispered back. "I will be right back. I need to speak with Hermione's parents. I need permission to '_try to_' bring her back."


	3. Hermione's Abuse

Severus left to find the Grangers. He found them in the entrance hall speaking with the Headmaster.

"I don't care! She is coming home with us once she is better," yelled Mr. Granger.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," said Severus. "I need to ask your permission to enter into your daughter's mind. I feel that once inside, I will be able to bring her back."

"Fine! Do it, just do it quickly. I want out of this mad house as soon as possible," he responded.

Severus nodded his head and started to walk away. Albus was soon in step with him.

"Why do you need to invade Miss Granger's mind, Severus?" he asked.

"There is something else going on," Severus whispered back. "And as far as they know, she is in a magical coma and needs to be brought out with magical means. I know there is no such thing, but they don't know that. This is buying us time to try to figure out the underlying meaning as to why Mr. Granger is so hell bent to remove his daughter from the world in which she belongs in."

"Severus, I am so proud of you son," Albus said. "Have you finally decided that it is time to move on?"

"Yes, Albus. Thanks to Harry, I am able to do that."

Severus returned to the hospital wing to find that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were around Hermione's bed.

"Please wake up, Mia. We need you," Ginny whispered.

Severus watched as her friends cried silent tears. "Okay, everyone. Get back into bed. Especially you, Neville. I can still see the tremors. You are very strong. Your parents should be proud," Severus said. The teenagers turned around, mouths agape, staring at their Potions Master. "But you need to rest. I have a surprise for you but I want you to be better before you get it. I need to concentrate on trying to bring Hermione back. And close your mouths, you look like gaping fish."

Hermione's friends returned to their beds and the professor drew the curtains around her bed so that they couldn't see what Severus would be doing. Turning to face the young witch, Severus realized that if she didn't get out of her coma soon, this world would never be the same.

Severus sat down on the edge of her bed and entered her mind swiftly and quietly. The first thing that he saw was Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Then he saw Dumbledore and himself. It was the battle. She was there, watching the fight break out. How did she get into the coma?

The memory changed to a class room. Severus's classroom to be exact. He saw how intently Hermione was watching him demonstrate the proper brewing of the Draught of the Living Death. The memory changed again and he watched as Hermione was writing in a small book. Severus walked over and saw what she was writing.

_'Today in Potions class, Professor Snape demonstrated how to brew the Draught of the Living Death. I still remember the speech he gave to us in first year. He sure does know how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. I know he thinks that I'm an attention seeking dunderhead, but I'm not. I just want some recognition. He will never know how much I cried myself to sleep after being the only one to finish a potion before class was over and not once received a "Well done, Miss Granger" from him. That's all I really want. Just some attention to the fact that I am far from a dunderhead. I wonder what his response would be if I told him that I want to make a career out of potions because of him. I don't think he knows how much I respect him and his skills. Even if he gives Harry and Ron a hard time and can be a complete git to Neville, he is still a good teacher. And a good man. He tries so hard and puts himself in so much danger because he goes to Voldemort. He protects us every day. I wonder if he could protect me from him. From the man that scares me more than staring Voldemort down who would be holding a wand, screaming "Avada Kedavera" at me. I wish I could tell him-'_

"HERMIONE! HARRY'S IN TROUBLE! LET'S GO!"

Hermione hurled herself off the bed and to the door, leaving Severus and the diary on the bed.

What could she possibly want to tell him? Before Severus could think any more on this subject, he was in another memory. This one was away from Hogwarts.

"Get down here now, Hermione! And don't even think about doing that popping thing! You were raised to act normal and that is just what you will do!"

Severus was standing out in the hallway of a muggle home when he heard the unmistakable voice of Mr. Granger coming from down the stairs. He waited until he could be certain as to where Hermione was. He didn't have long to wait as she just exited her bedroom and began walking down the stairs.

"Yes, dad?" she asked. Severus watched her eyes and saw fear.

"About damn time, you witch! Let's go. You're mother wants to go out to eat and she is already at the restaurant waiting for us," Mr. Granger yelled as he started heading out the door with Hermione following him.

Severus followed as well and soon was in the back seat, listening to Mr. Granger yell at his daughter.

"I don't know why you want to go back to that school. You can't possible make a career out of magic. Once you are done with this silly little pipe dream, you are coming home and going to Oxford. You belong with us, in this normal, proper world."

"Yes, father," Hermione said.

Mr. Granger reached around and backhanded his daughter. Hermione rubbed her face as her father said, "Don't you dare disrespect me, young lady! You should know better by now."

The memory changed again and Severus was standing in the living room of the Granger home. Mrs. Granger was standing in the shadows. Mr. Granger was standing over his daughter who was on the ground shaking.

"Get up you little witch!" Hermione stood and Severus saw bruises forming on her face and blood running down the side of her head. "You are absolutely worthless! I knew we never should have kept you once you got that letter! We tried our best to get you to decide the right things and now you force our hand! You are only going back this year because we already paid the tuition. After that, you are never going back to that decrepit school to learn stupid magic tricks from some old, crazy, fool!"

Mr. Granger hit his daughter again and again. Severus was appalled more at the fact that Hermione was just standing there taking it. She wasn't even fighting back. Just as Severus was ready to back out of her mind, the memory changed again.

Hermione was sitting on her bed writing in her diary again. She had bruises and there was dried blood on her face. This must be from after her father's beating. Severus leaned over and watched what she was writing.

_'He beat me again today. He said that he was going to take me away from Hogwarts and the magical world after next year. He wants to take me away from my home. I wish there was something I could do, but because he is my guardian, I have to do as he wishes. I read up on how to get emancipated from your parents in the wizarding world and it is even more difficult there than in the muggle world. And I have to do it in the wizarding world because they don't except muggle documentation. I wondered about me being muggle born and read up on it. The text said that because I am muggle born, I would have to find a magical family or person to take me on for when I leave my parents. I know that the Weasleys would be more than happy to do so, but I don't want to be a burden to them. Other than them, I don't know any other families or persons in the wizarding world that would be willing to take me on. I wish I could just run away, but in the magical world, it is almost impossible to disappear, especially if you are under seventeen. I just wish there was something I could do. Well, I best get some healing salve, it will take all night for my body to heal and I wrote to Dumbledore saying that I was ready to go to Grimwald Place tomorrow. Time to get some rest.'_

Hermione placed her diary on her bedside table and snuggled deeper under the covers and fell asleep. Severus backed out of her mind and began planning to get this girl her wish at emancipation. He would willingly take her in if it meant a better life for her. He knew all too well what an abusive father could do.

Severus stood up and headed for his potions lab to begin an awakening drought for Hermione and to continue planning.

The next day, Severus woke with his plan to save Hermione from her father finished and the potion ready to be given. He got dressed, pocketed the awaking draught, and walked to the infirmary. Once there, he found that Ginny, Neville, and Luna were getting discharged.

"Ginny," Severus said loudly, "could I have a word, please?"

"Of course, Professor," Ginny responded and left Neville and Luna to finish their final check up with Madam Pompfry.

"I see you are being discharged. Are you going to head back to Gryffindor tower?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would you mind doing me a favor? It might help me to find a way to awaken Hermione," Severus told her. At her nod, he continued. "I need you to bring me some personal items of hers. Her book bag and, if it can be found, her diary. I feel that maybe hearing words that she wrote could waken her up. I know it is wrong to read it, but I feel this is the only way to save her."

"Of course, Professor. I will do it, but you will have to tell her that you read her personal diary," Ginny said.

"Thank you."

"I will go get Hermione's things and be right back."

Ginny left the infirmary and soon Neville and Luna followed her afterwards. Severus only had to wait about twenty minutes for Ginny to return with Hermione's bag. She handed it to him, nodded, and left again. Severus drew the curtains around him and Hermione again and began searching in her bag for something to help his plan along.

He found her school books, parchment, quills, ink, a thick folder that had the Ministry of Magic logo on it, and finally her diary. Severus took out the folder and the diary. He put the bag at his feet and the diary on her bed. The folder made him curious as to what Hermione could be doing with it. He opened it and found that she had indeed searched for everything. The Ministry had sent her a Muggle Born Emancipation Application. Also inside was a list of names in Hermione's own hand. He read through it.

_Wizarding Persons Who Could Help_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_ Arthur Weasley_

_Kingsly Shacklebolt_

_Alastor Moody_

_Severus Snape?_

Severus was surprised to see the list end with his name. Although the list was quite short, Severus was noticed that every single one of the people listed were all adults. '_At least she is not going to Harry for help with this,' _he thought.

"Severus, are you here?"

"In here, Minerva," Severus responded.

The curtain pulled back to reveal Minerva and Albus staring at him.

"What have you got there, Severus?" Albus asked.

"Apparently, Hermione wishes to emancipate from her parents," he whispered.

"But why would she want to do that?" Minerva said with pursed lips.

Severus sighed. There was nothing he could do. He had to tell them. Not everything he saw, but just the general picture. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger do not wish for her to remain in this world. At the end of this year, they plan on keeping her in the muggle world."

"Oh, my. But Hermione has so much potential here," said Minerva quietly.

"I know, that is why I am determined to keep her here," he told them. "She has written a list of people whom she felt she could go to for help. You two are on the top of it. I am at the bottom."

"What are we going to do, Albus?"

"Severus," said the headmaster. "What is it you think we should do?"

"I shall awaken her but her parents cannot know about it," Severus whispered. "They are to think that she is still in her coma. I will than speak to her about what I have seen in her mind and the emancipation application."

"Very well, Severus," Albus said with a smile. "Minerva, have her parents seemed to want to see her at all?"

"No, Albus," she said sadly.

"Go now, so that I can speak with Hermione," Severus said.

The two closed the curtains behind them and Severus returned to gazing at Hermione. He searched his pockets and took out the awaking drought. Holding her head up, he tipped the potion into her mouth and started massaging her throat to make her swallow.

Severus waited for about ten minutes before Hermione woke up. She blinked a few times and then bolted into a sitting position. She closed her eyes and held her head. Severus smirked and pressed lightly onto her shoulder to get her to lie back down. She did so and looked into the eyes of her Potions Master.


	4. Adoption

"Professor-"

"Hermione, I know you have a lot of questions. And I promise to answer all of them, but I need you to hear what I have to say first. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded and remained silent. "Voldemort is dead, everyone is fine. Now, for the matter that I wish to discuss.

"Your parents are here in the castle. Your father wishes for you to leave this world. I wanted to know why he felt so strongly before I could awaken you. I am sorry about what I did, but I entered your mind and saw some memories of yours. It was wrong of me to do so, but I am glad I did. The memories I saw were of the battle, when you were writing in your diary before Ronald said that Harry was in trouble, two when you were with your father, and the last one of you writing in your diary the night after your father beat you.

"I understand that you want to be emancipated but understand the laws of that in the Wizarding World. Is it still your wish to do so?"

"Y-yes, Professor," Hermione stuttered. "But-"

"Very well then," he said. Severus handed her the folder, a quill from her bag, and some ink. "Fill out what you can and I will take care of the rest. I know you want to know how, but please. Just do as I ask."

Severus remained quiet as Hermione filled out her information. It took a good forty-five minutes for her to get done. After she was done, she closed the folder, capped the ink, and handed him all three items. Severus smiled at her and reopened the ink bottle and took the quill in his hand. He opened the folder and began writing in his own information. He signed his name on the last page and handed it back to Hermione with the quill.

"I understand that this is a lot to take in," Severus said. "But I will not allow your father to hurt you anymore. I know too well what could happen to you if his abuse continues."

Severus stood up and lifted his black button up shirt to reveal a long scar that went from his left shoulder to his right hip. "I was sixteen when my father did this to me. My mother saved my life by healing me. That was the first and last time she ever did magic in front of my father since she met him. That day, I watched as he shot and killed her, shot me, and put the gun on himself. I had to use magic to fix myself up. As soon as I removed the bullet, the Ministry was there and saw what happened. I was healed and then Albus took me in. He had hoped he could save me from the future that I ended up living anyways. Please, Hermione, let me help you get away from him. I don't want you to hurt anymore."

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she signed her name next to his. The folder disappeared with a soft pop. Severus watched as her tears flowed silently. He got up and sat next to her. Reaching up to her face, Severus brushed the tears away with his thumb.

Neither would have been able to tell how Hermione ended up in his arms, sobbing loudly. Both had apparently reached for each other. Severus held the little witch in his arms, rubbing her back, letting her soak his shirt and neck with tears.

The curtains flew open to find Mr. Granger staring at the pair of them. Hermione clung even closer to Severus who held her tighter.

"So this is what you teach here? Hermione, come now. You're coming home, where you belong!"

Severus was about to yell back at him to tell him that Hermione was no longer his daughter, but Hermione had beaten him to it. Looking up into the eyes of her ex-father completely sobered and a look of fierce anger on her face, she said, "No. I am not going home with you. You can't tell me what to do any more, Mr. Granger."

"Watch your tone with me, young lady! And you will do as you are told! You are my daughter and you will respect me and do as I tell you! Now get your arse off that bed and we are going to leave this place and you are never going to return here!"

"NO! You are no longer my father! You are merely the man who helped bring me into this world! I am never going to be your daughter ever again!"

"What do you mean I am not longer your father?"

"I'm emancipated from you," she whispered quietly, looking up at Severus.

"You are more than emancipated, Hermione," Severus told her. "Those were emancipation and adoption forms."

"I know, that's why I was a little adverse to signing them," Hermione said. "I didn't know what you would be like as a father. But after you wiped away my tears and told me everything was going to get better and you promised to never hurt me, I knew you would be a good father."

"HOW DO YOU FUCKING ADOPT MY GOD DAMN DAUGHTER WITH OUT PERMISION OF HER PARENTS?"

"Because in the Wizarding World, I can emancipate. It's a little bit more difficult to do it here than in the muggle world. Due to the fact that if you are muggle born, you have to find a family willing to take you in and take care of you until you are of age," Hermione explained calmly. "If you emancipate in the muggle world, the wizarding world doesn't accept that type of emancipation. Thus why emancipation forms are required to have adoption forms with them."

"You little bitch! Fine! You can have the stupid little slut for all I care!"

Severus drew his wand on the muggle man. "Don't you ever say that about my daughter again! Now that I remember the law a little bit, the complete emancipation requires the removal of your memories of Hermione and the removal of everything that could remind you of her."

"Send them to Australia if you have to do that. I don't want to run the risk of running into them," Hermione said. "They have no other family but themselves."

"Hermione," whispered her mother. "Hermione, why are you doing this? I love you."

"If you loved me, mum, you would have stopped him," Hermione said. "But I will do you one favor. Modify both their memories so that they don't remember me, but mum will also not remember Mr. Granger and think of herself as someone else. As for him," Hermione pointed at him, "he shall remember my mother and that he lost his one true love and make it so that he never finds love again."

"Your wish is my command, Hermione."

Severus waved his wand, modifying their memories to exactly what Hermione requested, causing their minds to go blank. They fainted and were transported to stretchers.

Albus, entering the infirmary with an all knowing look in his eyes, said, "I shall take them away now. Good work, Severus. I shall take them to separate countries. Mrs. Granger, or Miss Regnarg, shall be going to a safe house in Australia. Mr. Granger, or Mr. Dragnor, shall be going to a mental facility in America. Everything is ready for him."

Hermione just stared at the headmaster as he left with the two muggles. "How is it that he knows everything?"

"Believe me, Hermione, if I knew the answer to that, none of this would have happened," Severus sighed.

"Professor," Hermione started. "What do I call you now?"

"You may call me whatever you wish while we are in private," he said. "Severus should do for now. Until you can think of anything else."

"Ok, Severus."

"Professor Snape," said a voice from the door of the infirmary.

"I will be right back, my dear," Severus said as he stood. He closed the curtains behind him and walked towards Harry. "What is it that you need, Harry?"

"I found a way to get myself away from the Dursleys," he said breathless. "Emancipation. I can emancipate from them."

"You could do that, Harry," said a deep voice behind him. They turned to see Kingsly Shacklebolt standing in the doorway. "But because of your upbringing, you need to find a wizard or wizarding family to take you in. They will have to adopt you."

"Great. My plan just backfired," Harry said.

"Harry, I'm sure the Weasleys wouldn't mind taking you in," Severus said.

"But they would have to adopt me, and I don't want to be a burden to them. And also…."

"Kinsley, would you mind if I talk with Harry alone?" Kinsley nodded and went over to Hermione's curtained bed. He slipped inside. "Harry, what is the real reason you don't want to be adopted by the Weasleys?"

"I….I think I'm in love."

"With who?"

Harry looked around for any prying ears. He leaned in and whispered something in Severus's ear.

"Ah, I see. You would not be able to do anything with them as your family. It would go against wizarding law," Severus said. "Do you have the paper work?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said as he pulled the folder out of his bag and handed it to Severus.

"I told you that you would be more than welcome in my home, Harry. Would you like for me to adopt you so that you will have a chance with Miss Weasley?"

Harry's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and nodded quickly. Severus handed him back the folder and Harry sat down on a bed and began filling it out. He signed his name and handed it back to Severus. For the second time that day, Severus filled out the adoption papers and signed his name. He watched as the folder popped out of their sight.

Severus stood up in front of Harry. He reached out and pulled the boy to him. "I should let you know that you have a sister, Harry," Severus whispered to him. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes, please."

"Follow me."

Severus led Harry over to where Hermione was resting. Opening the curtains, Severus motioned Harry inside. When Harry saw that Hermione was sitting propped up against her pillow talking avidly with Kingsley, he let out a shout of joy and ran to the bed to give Hermione a huge hug.

"I can't believe you're awake," Harry whispered in her ear, hugging her tighter.

"Harry, let your sister get some air," Severus scorned.

"Sister? What do you mean, Severus?," Kingsley asked.

"I have just adopted Harry as well," Severus responded.

"That's what I came here about. You adopted Hermione. Does she know?"

"Of course I know, Kingsley. I signed the papers. Professor Snape helped keep me in this world instead of my stupid father dragging me out of it just because he was my guardian."

"Oh, well…Harry?"

"Yes, Kingsley. It was I who actually asked Professor Snape for help in this matter and you are the one who told me that I would have to be adopted by a willing wizarding person."

"I didn't think Snape would be willing to adopt two fifteen year olds, especially if they are you two."

"I am a changed man. When my son finally defeated the Dark Lord," Severus began, "I was able to be more myself. I care for my adopted children very much, and I can see that you are upsetting them. Please leave."

"Very well, Snape," Kingsley said. He walked over to the part in the curtains. He stopped and turned around. "If I hear that you have abused them in any way, Snape, I will take them from you faster than you can wave a wand." With that, he left.

"So, you really adopted us both?"

"Yes, Harry, I did."

"You called me your son. Why?"

"Because you are, on paper. Would you rather me not call you son?"

"No. I kind of like it, actually. You know I never really had a dad."

Severus smiled at Harry and then pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "I never had a son."

"You know, I would like a hug too," Hermione pouted.

Severus chuckled and him and Harry embraced Hermione.

"We are a family. We will fight. We will argue. But, most importantly," Severus sighed, "we will learn to love one another."


	5. To be a Father

Hermione was out of the Hospital Wing the following day and everyone was very happy. The weeks passed by without anything of consequence and soon the school was being let out for the summer. The day before the end of the year feast, Severus left the castle and returned the next morning with two people in tow. No one other than the older Oder members recognized them.

Severus Snape had did the impossible with this couple. He had healed them with a potion that he had been working on for years. The healers at Saint Mongos were aghast when they woke up and could do things on their own.

Severus took the couple to his courters and explained everything that had happened in the last fifteen years. He told them about their son, who was a fine boy, although completely helpless in potions but did well in most of his other subjects. Finally, the feast was upon them and the Potions Master took the couple up the stairs and into the Great Hall.

His loud voice rang out in a menacing way. "Mr. Longbottom, if you do not get over here right now, you will lose your house so many points that nothing the Headmaster can do will bring them back!"

Neville fell off of the bench at the Gryffindor table in his hurry to reach Severus. He was shaking with fear.

Severus chuckled a little. "I was kidding, Neville. I believe that you have some people to hug. Alice, Frank, your son."

"Mum! Dad! I can't believe it," screamed the boy as he ran forward, nearly knocking over Severus in his rush to hug his parents. "How?"

"You can ask your Potions teacher," whispered Frank as he hugged his son back. Alice was crying softly into Neville's hair.

Neville left his parents embrace and looked up at the feared professor. "You healed them?"

Severus just nodded. The next thing Neville did, shocked the entire hall. He gave his professor a hug, and if the hall wasn't shocked enough, Severus reciprocated.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," said the young Gryffindor over and over again. "How can I ever repay you?"

"By starting my NEWT level class next year. If I have my way, I will teach how not to blow up a cauldron." Everyone laughed and soon the Great Hall returned to the feast.

Soon the students, staff, and guests were finished eating. Albus stood up to give his parting speech.

"In all of the years at this fine school, I have never seen so much love. I have never seen so much happiness. This year is now over and we will begin anew. Lord Voldemort is dead and the threat is over. Many of you will go on to do great things. Some will join the Ministry or open up a shop. Many of you will start a family and your happiness will continue. I would like to thank many of you for the sacrifices you have made. But there is one person whom I have thought of as a son since he came to this school at the young age of eleven. Even though he came from a difficult home and lost his friends, he has become dear to me and this school. I would like everyone to please raise your glasses to Professor Severus Snape. Thank you, my boy. You have been a key role in defeating Voldemort."

Severus was shocked as everyone in the hall was on their feet cheering and clapping for him. Soon the hall quieted down and Albus said his last piece.

"Now, good night my young witches and wizards. You have a train to catch tomorrow."

The hall rose and left. The only ones left were the Longbottoms, Albus, Minerva, Severus, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and, surprisingly, Luna.

"You really mean that," Severus said to Albus. "That you view me as a son?"

"I always have, Severus. I am just sorry that I never helped you out more as a student."

"Thanks," whispered Severus, "Father."

Albus beamed and his eyes twinkled. Minerva had tears in her eyes. She hugged Severus and said good night. The Heads of the school left the hall. Neville walked up to him.

"Well, Professor," he said. "I guess this is good bye until next year."

"Nonsense, Neville. You will be more than welcome at the house to visit Harry and Hermione. And I gather that I will see you at the Weasleys."

"Until then, Professor."

"Neville, school is over. Voldemort is dead. You can call me Severus until school picks back up in the fall."

Neville, a little taken aback, stuttered, "Thank you, Pro….Severus."

The Longbottoms said good night to everyone and left the hall as well.

"You really are a nice man, Severus," said Luna. Severus raised his eyebrow at the Ravenclaw. "I am happy to study under you. See you next year, sir. And don't let the nargels get you."

Severus blinked after the young girl as she bade the others good night and went on her way.

"Severus," said Arthur, "I can't thank you enough for everything that you have done for my family. You are a great man."

"That you are, Professor," said one of the twins.

"And we were wondering," said the other.

"If you would be willing-"

"To help out me and my twin-"

"With some of our products."

"I suppose I could indulge you two," Severus said with a smirk. He shook each their hands and said, "Fred, George."

"How can he tell you two apart when not even your family can?"

"Their auroras are different colors, Ronald. How do you think I have been able to tell them apart all these years," said Hermione with a snort.

"Snorting is not attractive, young lady," Severus scolded with a smirk.

"Yes, and neither is smirking, Dad."

"What? Why did you call him '_Dad_', Hermione?"

"Because he is my dad, Fred."

"Okay, kids, time to go and time for you two," said Molly staring pointedly at the youngest of her brood, "to get back to Gryffindor tower. Good night, Severus. Night Harry, Hermione."

The Weasleys left and Severus, Harry, and Hermione were the only ones left in the hall.

Severus, still a little bemused at Hermione's statement, said, "You called me dad."

"Yes, I did."

"What's wrong, dad?"

"I just realized how great it is to be a father."


	6. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Five years later - Christmas

Severus still taught at Hogwarts. He rather enjoyed teaching now that Voldemort was dead and gone and all the Death Eaters were locked up. His two adopted children, Harry and Hermione, had graduated three years ago. Both of them were in good relationships with the youngest of the Weasleys. Severus was happy for his children. True, he missed them at home, but he loved them enough to let them go their own separate ways.

Severus was just setting up his living room when his son, Harry, walked into the room. He had a huge grin on his face. "And just what, Mr. Potter, are you grinning about?"

"She said yes. Dad, she said yes," Harry whispered.

"I'm proud of you, son. You are a very lucky man."

Severus hugged his son and motioned for him to start helping him set up the living room before his sister arrived. She wasn't due for another hour so there was no need to rush. There was a knock at the door and Harry went to go answer it.

"Dad, there's some one here to see you," Harry called from the hallway.

Severus appeared behind Harry and stared at the man before him. "Come on in, Ron."

"Thank you, sir," Ron said. Severus kind of had a feeling as to why Ronald Weasley had decided that it was time to see him. And Severus was going to make him sweat. If Ron could stand up to Severus, then Severus would allow what Ron had wanted to ask.

"Would you like a cup of tea or a glass of bourbon?"

"No, thanks, Harry. I really need to talk to Professor Snape alone," Ron whispered to his best friend.

"By all means," Severus said as he got himself a drink and sat down in his chair, "do tell me what it is, Mr. Weasley."

Ron gulped and began. "Sir, I know that Hermione is a lot smarter than me and will do great things. I love her, very much. I came to ask you if I could have," Ron paused, "Hermioneshandinmarriage!"

"I'm sorry? Could you repeat the question?"

Severus understood perfectly what Ron had asked, but he was making him sweat even more. Ron was nervous and wanted Severus to accept him. Severus had already made his decision.

"Could I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Severus pondered for a bit and then let his inner sneer appear on his face and was ready to say that he could but Ron had stopped him.

"I will just ask her any way even if you say no, but I wanted your blessing because I know you love Hermione and that she is your daughter and she won't stay out of your life because she loves you too and she would want you in your future grandchildren's lives when we decide when we want to have kids and-"

"Stop right there Mr. Weasley. You have my blessing. Welcome to the family," Severus said as he held out his hand for Ron to shake. Ron did so, a little stunned. "Now, when do you plan on asking her?"

"The next time I see her."

"Harry, Dad! I'm home! Dad you are never going to guess what Harry did!"

Hermione walked into the living room to see her brother standing in the shadows looking at her father and boyfriend.

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

Ron looked at Severus and then back at Hermione. '_Let's see if he's got the guts,'_ Severus thought. Ron strode across the room and stood in front of Hermione. He looked into her eyes as he got down on one knee. Ron reached into his pocket, his eyes still on Hermione's, and pulled out a little black box.

"Hermione," Ron said, "I love you. I love everything about you. You are smart, beautiful, forgiving, kind, loving, and the best witch that I know. You complete me in every way. Will you please do me the honor and become my wife?"

Everyone in the room waited with baited breath. Hermione's eyes shone with tears of happiness. She looked at Harry, his face impassive. She looked at her father, he inclined his head. She looked back at Ron who was still waiting.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I will marry you."

Ron stood up and embraced her, swinging her around. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron," she said back. "And I must say it's about damned time!"

There Severus was, looking at his two children. He was only in their lives for five years, and already Severus had lost them to their significant others. He was happy for them, just a little sad that he now would not be able to see them every day. Severus felt lost, he was lost and in love. He was lost in love.

The End?


	7. Author's Note

Hey all. ASF here just letting you know that there will be a sequel out as soon as I finish it. I do have other stories in the making that shall be hitting the site soon. Look for the continuation of **Lost in Love**. The story will be called **The American Witch**. It will have an OC in it. I shall not give away any more on that thought. Thank you for reading and may you all have a wonderful day. Keep looking for more interesting stories featuring Severus Snape, my favorite character, and our other favorite people. Until then, witches and wizards.

Rabble-Rousers

AnjieSlyFox


End file.
